Genderbent Falls
by Rainboweater56
Summary: Delilah and Mason Pines are just two kids from California. What happens when they get mixed up in the adventures of Gravity Falls? Gender bent Gravity Falls. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**All the genderbent stories on here never get continued... So here's one for all of ya'll**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. **

"Do you think it will be fun?"

12 year old Delilah Pines sighed as she gazed out the window of the bus, tired of listening to her brothers constant questioning. "I don't know Mason." "Mom and Dad said we used to go here as kids, do you remember?" "No, for the fifth time Mason, I don't remember." "Next stop: Gravity Falls!" "Ohhh! That's our stop!" Delilah rolled her eyes and grabbed her bags as the bus rolled to a stop. Sitting on the bench outside the bus stop, Mason tugged at the sleeves and asked "Who's picking us up again?" "Great Aunt Stacy." "Ugh, that's too long. How about... Graunt Stacy!" "I like it kid!" Delilah looked up from her hands and saw an older woman in a black pencil skirt and jacket. She wore a maroon fez and carried a cane with an eight ball on the end. "And you are?" Delilah asked while raising an eyebrow. "You don't remember me?! Its your 'Graunt' Stacy!" "YAY!" Mason yelled before hugging the old woman. She held her arms out for Delilah, but only received a glance. "Alright kids lets go." Delilah grabbed her suit case and walked to the old car Graunt Stacy had brought. "Yeesh what's wrong with her?" "She's just tired and mad at mom and dad." Mason said before skipping off after his twin sister. Stacy started for a moment before sighing and shaking her head "This is going to be a long summer..."

* * *

The Next Morning

* * *

"Del! Wake up!" Mason yelled shaking his sister violently. "I'm up!" She said, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I'll be downstairs!" Delilah sighed and changed in to an orange tee shirt and grey shorts. She slid on a denim vest and to finish the whole outfit, she put on the green hat she always wore. Jumping down the stairs she saw her brother watching a show about ponies. "Really Mason?" "It's the only thing on." He said as his knitting needles clanked together. "KIDS! COME GET TO WORK!" Graunt Stacy yelled from the gift shop. "Coming!" The twins yelled and ran off.

* * *

"I hate sweeping." "Oh stop complaining, at least we get to see what Graunt Stacy does all day." "I guess..." Delilah swept up behind some shelves before trading off chores with Mason. She went over to the cash register and dusted the counter. "Hey" Delilah looked up and immiedently dropped the rag she was dusting with. "H-h-hi..." She stammered, turning a soft shade of pink. "You must be Stacy's niece. Del right?" "Delilah..." "Oh, I just assumed that was it, 'cause you brother called you that before." "Just a nickname." "Oh... Well my names Wendell. I work here." "C-cool" "Wendell, Delilah, no lollygagging on the job." "Whoops, better get back to work before she blows a gasket." "Yeah..." "Del!" "Gotta go see what Mason wants." "Have fun." "Haha yeah!" Wendell raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

* * *

"She's looking at it, she's looking at it!" A blond near a rack of postcards unfolded the paper and read aloud "Do you like me? Yes, Defiantly , Absolutely?" "I rigged it!" Delilah rolled her eyes and cleaned a giant glass eye. "Hey I need one of you kids to go hang up these signs in the creepy part of the forest." "Not it." Mason and Delilah called out at the same time. "Umm... Also not it." "No one asked you Susan." Stacy said to the chubby woman wearing a tee shirt with a question mark on it. "I know, and I'm cool with that." "Wendell!" "I would but.. its just so far..." "Alright... You." She said pointing at Delilah. "What!? Graunt Stacy, I don't feel safe in those woods." "Calm down kiddo, there isn't anything but trees in those woods." Graunt Stacy said shoving a hammer, nails, and a couple of signs into Delilah's arms. "Alright..."

* * *

**"**Stupid Graunt Stacy. Why doesn't anyone ever believe me." Delilah started to hammer up a sign and heard a clanking sound. "Huh?" She hit it again before pulling open the door. "What's this?" Flicking a few switches, she heard the sound of a door sliding open. She turned around and walked over to the gaping hole in the ground. She reached in and pulled out a book covered in cobwebs and spiders. Flipping it open she read the random page aloud. "My suspicious have been confirmed. I'm being watched. I must hide this journal before She finds it. Remember, Trust No One. _Trust no one..._" "Hey what up nerd." "AHH!" Delilah yelled and fell over. "Watcha reading some geek thing?" "It's nothing..." "Are you seriously not going to show me?" Mason said with a grin, knowing she was going to tell him. "Let's go somewhere private."

**Part 2 coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness! I forgot all about you! Welp, I'm back fallers and ready for some genderbending! Lets get on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I. Own. NOTHING. **

"And the pages just stop like the person who wrote it mysteriously disappeared!" "Woah! Shut UP!" Delilah and Mason sat on the couch in the living room going over the book Delilah had found in the woods. "This could finally answer-" "Del." Mason cut his sister off, giving her a stern look. "But its true!" Delilah protested, fingering the edge of one of the aged, yellowing pages" "Delilah you have to stop with this. Like mom and dad said-" Before Mason could finish his sentence, the doorbell rang. Delilah stared at Mason expectantly, waiting for him to finish. "I should get that..." He said before walking off to the foyer to answer the door. Delilah flipped through the book aimlessly, trying to shake off what her brother had said. Why did everyone think she was crazy? She was perfectly sane. _I'll prove I'm not a nut-job. Just wait I'll show them all that- _she was jolted out of her thoughts when Graunt Stacy poked her head into the doorway. "Whatcha readin there small fry?" Delilah yelped in surprise and hid the book under the couch cushions and grabbed the nearest magazine from the table. "Uh.. Just catching up on... How to Con All Types of People magazine, Children edition?" "That's a good issue." Just as she was about to reply that she was a sick old woman for conning children, Mason skipped in, hand in hand with a blonde female wearing a pink hoodie and purple jeans. "This is my new girlfriend, Norma!" "Hey..." Stacy and Delilah said at the same time. "How is it hanging brother! Infected day we are having!" "Isn't she awesome!" Mason exclaimed, shaking his arms wildly. "We're going to go pick flowers! Don't wait up!" he called before running out the door.

* * *

_**Delilah's Narration.**_

I knew something wasn't right about Norma, so I decided to consult the journal. "Known for their inability to speak in human tongue, these creatures are prone to luring young men looking for a date into their trap and eating them. Beware Gravity Falls nefarious Sirens." I was right. Something was wrong with Norma, and she was going to try and get Mason.

* * *

**_Normal Narration_**

Delilah ran through the shack, frantically trying to get Graunt Stacy's attention. "Graunt Stacy, Graunt Stacy!" She yelled throughout the empty gift shop. She ran to the front of the shack and found the old woman presenting a piece of paper with scribbles that she claimed was Egyptian hieroglyphics. "STACY!" Delilah yelled, but she couldn't heard from the crowd of people asking stupid questions and getting even stupider answers. Delilah rolled her eyes and noticed Wendell had just pulled up in the golf cart. "Wendell! IneedthegolfcartsoIcansavemybrotherfromasirenwho's gonnaeathim!" The redhead stared at her for a moment before tossing her the keys. "Try not to hit any pedestrians!" Delilah smiled awkwardly and hopped into the cart. Before she took off, Susan stopped her. She handed her a baseball bat. "This is for if you get that siren." "Thanks!" She handed her a fly swatter. "This is for if you see any bugs. "Uh.. I'm going to be in the woods, there will be bugs everywhere." "Better safe than sorry." Susan replied. Delilah nodded slowly and took off. She was going to save her brother.

* * *

"Mason I need to tell you something." "Oh Norma! You can tell me anything." "Ok just keep and open mind." She said before turning around and taking off her pink hoodie to reveal a bunch of pixies, some holding up fake hands, some controlling stilts. There must have been at least a thousand. "Uhh..." "Ok, so let me explain." said the one that was holding up the face mask. "So you see we dark pixies have been searching for a king. I, the pixie queen, saw that you were the perfect one. Sp, will do us the honor of being crowned king of the dark pixies?" "Look, I'm flattered, but I'm a dude, and you're a bunch of pixies, and I just don't really think this is going to work out. " "Oh, we see. Well, we'll always keep you in our hearts." "Thanks." "Because you will be taken prisoner and forced to be our king." "WHAT?"

* * *

A scream ripped through the silent veil of the forest. "MASON!" Delilah cried out, recognizing her brothers scream. She hit the gas pedal and raced past the trees, going toward the sound. She soon found herself in a clearing, where her brother and a bunch of tiny people. "DELILAH! NORMA WAS REALLY JUST A BUNCH OF PIXIES AND THEY WANT TO MAKE ME THEIR KING AGAINST MY WILL" "Pixies. Woah I was way off. Let my brother go!" "NO! I will never do as you puny mortals say! And furthermore..." Delilah stared at the little pixies leader and remembered that Susan had given her a fly swatter. In one swift movement she smacked it down on the little female. A small scream was emitted from underneath the swatter. "Pixies! Assemble!" The voice called out from underneath the swatter. Delilah untied her brother and pulled him to the golf cart. "We gotta get out of here!"

**Kinda rushed at the end a bit. What didja think? Also, anyone wanna do some cover art for me! Plz! Just post it on either DeviantART or Tumblr and send me the link. If you are on Tumblr, my account is Zombiechic56. **

**3 Rainboweater56**


End file.
